Among related patents is U.S. Design Pat. No. Des 407,103 of Contos, known in the music education trade as “RUDI-PAD®”, which discloses a circular drum practice pad, with the entire surface of the pad covered with visually distracting music rudiment symbols.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D480,416, of Wilfer '416 describes a circular practice pad with a grid pattern of rudiments, covering substantially most, but not all, of the circular surface of a drum practice pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,737 of Carter describes a drum practice kit where the rudiments are displayed on a separate chart away from the view of the student, who has to take his or her eyes away from the practice pad to read the selected rudiment notes and symbols.
A drum practice pad with a twelve sided polygonal base is sold under the trade name “VIC FIRTH” but it bears no images of rudiments imprinted thereon to observe and practice with.
Thus, the aforementioned practice pads in general are not visually ergonomically suitable for easy learning of rudiment music notes and symbols, and either have the detrimental effects of distracting the music student's clear view of the surface of the practice pad with too many rudiments, or lack any rudiments at all.